Obesity is the most common nutritional disease of companion pets such as dogs and cats in an affluent society. It in fact exceeds by far all deficiency diseases combined. Obesity generally is considered present when body weight of the companion pet is 15% or more greater than optimum, which is the point at which health problems begin increasing with increasing weight. It has, for example, been reported that in affluent societies from 24% to 44% of the dogs are obese. Generally speaking, the incidence of obesity in companion pets increases with the age of the pet. Similar to humans, as the animals age body fat increases, and the amount of lean body mass decreases. For dogs particularly, obesity is more common in female than males up to age 12 years.
Because obesity develops gradually, the companion pet owner is often unaware of the overweight condition until it is called to his or her attention. Rarely is an animal presented to a veterinarian solely for the problem of obesity, but instead because of dermatitis, shortness of breath, routine immunizations, or arthritic or rheumatic symptoms. It is not uncommon that obesity is the predisposing cause of the condition noticed by the owner, although the obesity itself may not be noticed. For example, in one study it was observed that nearly one-third of the owners of obese dogs did not realize that their dogs were overweight.
The cause of obesity in companion pets is quite simplexe2x80x94energy intake in excess of that utilized. However, the factors causing this are not quite so simple. Some dogs are known to be xe2x80x9ceasy keepersxe2x80x9d. That is, they become overweight while being fed commercial dog foods in amounts adequate for normal adult maintenance, and in the same amount and manner as their kennel mates who may maintain optimum weight.
In most instances, in companion pet obesity there are two stagesxe2x80x94an initial phase and a static phase. The basic cause of the initial phase is a dietary energy intake in excess of that utilized, resulting in a positive energy balance which is deposited as fat. In the static phase, dietary intake is reduced in accordance with energy needs so that body weight remains constant in the obese state. Thus, the amount of food required to maintain the animal in obese state is no greater, and in fact is often less, than that required to maintain the normal, non-obese state.
Thus, the only successful way for reducing companion animals is a drastic food intake reduction. However, none of the diets currently available have proven satisfactory to many people or pets for reasons including increased stool volumes, reduced palatability, poor hair coats as a result of the diets"" low fat content, but primarily because the diets do not sufficiently decrease the animals"" hunger. When this occurs, the companion pets often scavenge and/or beg for food because of the sensation of constant hunger. As a result, the animal finds additional food, or pet owners feed the animal to stop the begging with the result being that no weight reduction occurs.
In short, it can be seen that for companion pets successful weight reduction involves not only decreased food intake, but as well an interdisciplinary, psychological treatment that involves the interrelationship between the companion animal and its human owner. This complex psychological interdependency makes weight reduction in companion pets even more difficult than it otherwise might be. In short, success at pet weight reduction involves initially convincing the owner that weight reduction is needed; secondly, the animal""s food intake must be decreased for a sustained and regular period of time sufficient for weight reduction to occur; and third, the animal must be inhibited from constant scavenging and/or begging which tempts the owner to give in and increase the food intake to stop the begging.
In the past, certain drugs have been used in the treatment of obesity in mammals, including companion pets. These include drugs which decrease appetite such as amphetamines, drugs which cause nausea, decrease intestinal absorption, or increase metabolic rate such as thyroid hormones, and finally, drugs which either tranquilize or act as diuretics. None of the above have been generally effective. They often cause side effects, and tests of most have shown that such drugs are not only expensive, but ineffective in that when free choice fed with food, the animals often tend to avoid the food that contains the drug.
It therefore can be seen that there is a real and continuing need for a treatment for mammals, and especially companion pets, which is safe, efficacious, and which can successfully result in obesity reduction without changing the animal""s behavioral patterns to such an extent that its relationship with its owner is changed. There is a further need for a treatment that sufficiently inhibits hunger or induces satiety in the animals.
This invention has, as its primary objective, the fulfillment of these needs.
A pet food composition containing a small but effective amount of simmondsin component to provide a simmondsin activity within the range of 0.1% by weight of said pet food mix dry matter to about 1.5% by weight of said pet food mix dry matter is described. Another part of the invention is a method of weight reduction and obesity prevention of companion pets by adding pet food that contains the above-defined range of simmondsin activity, contributed by a simmondsin component, simmondsin analogues or mixtures thereof such as that synthesized or derived from jojoba seeds, jojoba seed meal, defatted jojoba seed meal, or other jojoba sources, and thereafter feeding the pet food to a companion pet on a regular and sustained basis until sufficient weight reduction occurs, and obesity occurrence or recurrence is prevented. With respect to dogs, the pet food should contain at least 0.67% pure simmondsin by weight of said dog food mix dry matter. For cats, the pet food should contain at least 0.24% pure simmondsin by weight of said cat food mix dry matter.
Still another part of the invention is a method of weight maintenance in companion pets by adding the same simmondsin containing compounds to pet food in a concentration of at least 0.37% pure simmondsin by weight of said pet food mix dry matter of dogs, and at least 0.18% by weight for cats.
Jojoba (Simmondsia chinensis or Californica) is a desert shrub native to southwestern United States and northwestern Mexico. It is commercially grown largely due to its low water requirements and to unique qualities of its oil, which has characteristics similar to sperm whale oil. Jojoba oil has many industrial uses and is widely used as an additive in mineral oils, cosmetics, pharmaceuticals, and numerous other products.
Defatted jojoba seed meal contains approximately 30% proteins, and its supplementation in animal feed has been reported as associated with food intake reduction and growth retardation (Booth, A. N., Elliger, C. A. and Wain, A. C., Jr., 1974. Isolation of a toxic factor from jojoba meal. Life Sci., 15: 1115-1120; Cokelaere, M. M. Buyse, J., Daenens, P., Decuypere, E., Kuhn, E. R. and Van Boven, M., 1993. Influence of jojoba seed meal supplementation on growth and organ function in rats. J. Agric. Food Chem., 41: 1444-1448). These articles indicate that jojoba seed meal contains simmondsins and suggest that it may work to induce food intake reduction by a toxic mechanics, see particularly Booth et al., 1974. cokelaere, et al., 1993 Journal of Agricultural Food Chemistry article, reports on the influence of jojoba seed meal supplementation on growth and organ function in rats. Other articles by Cokelaere, et al. report on the influence of pure simmondsin on food intake of rats and the effect on the fertility in rats after long-term jojoba seed meal supplementation. See Cokelaere, Influence of Pure Simmondsin on Food Intake in Rats, Journal of Agricultural Food Chemistry, 1992, 40; and Journal of Agricultural Food Chemistry, 1993, 41, 1449-1451, Fertility in Rats After Long-Term Jojoba Meal Supplementation.
None of these articles suggest the use of jojoba seed meal or its simmondsin analogues in a sustained and regular weight reduction program for companion pets. It is understandable that the Cokelaere articles did not make such a suggestion since transfer of data from rat experiments to higher animals is not at all a certainty and, as well, there is a fundamental difference between successful weight reduction for companion pets and the mere observation that an active or potential active may cause food consumption reduction in some manner. For example, as illustrated in the tests involving dogs hereinafter disclosed, food consumption reduction at levels within the range of 20% to 27% allows no weight reduction. Thus, for companion pets such as dogs, who are known to like a high calorie diet, a successful weight reduction program must involve food reduction at levels equal to or greater than 27%.
It has now surprisingly been discovered that, for reasons not yet completely understood, compounds that have simmondsin activity, and in particular defatted jojoba seed metal, when added to companion pet foods to achieve later defined levels of simmondsin activity, will successfully result in companion pet, and particularly dog and cat, weight reduction. This is done without causing the animal to be hungry and without significantly changing the animal""s behavior patterns, and importantly without changing the animal""s psychological interrelationship with the pet owner. As a result, the companion pet avoids the frequent begging and/or food scavenging that destroys diet efforts and the animal will, without any significant side effects or behavior pattern changes. Instead, the animals voluntarily practice eating habits that result in weight reduction.
In accordance with this invention, a companion pet is treated with a sufficient amount of a simmondsin component to provide from about 0.1% by weight of its daily dietary food dry matter mix to about 1.5% by weight of its daily dietary food dry matter mix of simmondsin activity. As used herein, simmondsin activity refers to a simmondsin-containing component that is present at a sufficient level to provide from about 0.1% by weight of the total dietary daily pet food mix dry matter to about 1.5% by weight of the daily dietary dog food mix dry matter of pure simmondsin. For weight maintenance, the preferred range from about 0.37-0.67% by weight of the simmondsin component for dogs, and from about 0.18-0.24% by weight of the simmondsin component for cats. The preferred range for weight loss is from about 0.67-1.0% by weight of the simmondsin component for dogs, and from about 0.24-1.0% by weight of the simmondsin component for cats.
The simmondsin activity can be derived from jojoba seeds, jojoba seed meal, defatted jojoba seed meal, and from other various jojoba sources. The simmondsin activity can also be derived from the pure compound simmondsin, from simmondsin-2xe2x80x2-ferulate, or from related cyanomethylene glycosides. Preferably, the simmondsin component is from defatted jojoba seed meal.
Presently, defatted jojoba seed meal is readily available, with it being a by-product of oil extraction process of the seeds of the jojoba plant. It is now normally discarded.
The method of administration or treatment with the simmondsin component can be by simply admixture (on a weight basis sufficient to provide the desired simmondsin activity) with conventional pet foods.
As those skilled in the art known, dry pet foods, typically dry dog foods, normally contain protein, fat, fiber, non-fiber carbohydrates, minerals, vitamins and moisture components. For example, as major ingredients there are typically one or two cereal grains, generally corn, wheat and/or rice. In addition, for a protein source they may contain poultry meal, by-product meat, meat and bone meal, or other animal or fish meal by-products. At times as well, grain protein supplements such as corn gluten, soybean meal or other oil seed meals may be added. Typical nutrient content in the food dry matter will be as follows. Crude protein from 14% to 50%, usually 20% to 25%. Crude fat from 5% to 25%, with current obesity management (usually containing lower fat levels such as at 5% to 8% and with super premium brands usually containing from 14% to 20% fat). Crude fiber usually is present in the range of from about 3% to 14%, usually about 5% to 7%, with the total mineral or ash content being within the range of 3% to 10%, usually 4% to 7%. The important point is not the precise formulation of the pet food, since many conventional and satisfactory ones for use in conjunction with the present invention are available on the market. Rather, the key to success is that a sufficient amount of simmondsin component be added to pet food rations, whichever formulation is used, to provide the simmondsin activity level at the range previously expressed.
The method of treating or administration is usually simple addition to the food prior to its extrusion or canning sufficient to provide the earlier-expressed simmondsin activity range, followed by free choice feeding of that food to the animal. However, it is conceivable that pure simmondsin, simmondsin-2xe2x80x2-ferulate or other cyanomethylene glycosides could be administered by injection or in tablet or powder form. However, it is currently believed that the most effective method is simple addition to normal food ration, since the result is to achieve a sufficient reduction in food intake to result in weight reduction and the prevention of obesity.
While tests have not yet been conducted on other companion pets or on other domestic livestock animals, it is conceivable and within the scope of the expected uses of the present invention that simmondsin components herein mentioned could be used successfully with other species. In fact, it is likely, although tests have not been conducted yet, that simmondsin and/or its analogues and/or its derivatives can be used as a means for successful weight reduction and obesity prevention for humans.
The following examples are offered to further illustrate, but not limit the invention.